Christmas Shoes
by Addicted-to-the-Madness
Summary: Christmas never mattered to Sasuke but when he sees a boy that reminds him so much of someone he lost and himself. On that day he lost a treasure and recieved one. M-preg


**Hi. i know my fanfics have been a total bum blame my one track brain when it comes to thinking anyway theres no way i can mess up a oneshot i hope. enjoy.**

**This is a NaruSasu fanfic -past M-preg- this story is inspired by the song Christmas Shoes.**

* * *

**-It was almost Christmas time-**

_"Naruto?,you awake?" asked a voice which had worry in it. The owner of the body was seated in a chair besides a bed in a hospital room. Out of the window snow could be seen falling slowly like time had slowed down._

_"Hm" came a weak responce. Blue eyes which were dim and not bright and sparkling with energy like they had so many years ago,a small smile graced the features of man around twenty-two years old. "W-Where's Sato?" he asked in a soft voice to weak to speak any louder._

_"I don't know when i woke up he was gone" Itachi replied. A panicked look was suddenly seen on Naruto face so Itachi quickly added "But im sure he's alright he's your kid after all,he'll be home soon enough so don't worry that pretty little head of yours ok. So for now stay awake and wait for him i think he has something for you" Itachi said with a small smile. His responce was a slight nod._

** -Some where in a village store-**

**-****There I stood in another line-**  
**-Tryin to buy that last gift or two-  
-Not really in the Christmas mood-**

_"Why am i even doing this?" Sasuke questioned himself as he stood in a shopping line waiting to pay for the few little gifts he had in his hands. "Oh yeah because Karin said that i should be more cheery nd joyful around Christmas time,god knows why" He then stepped up as another customer paid their money and left._

_Sasuke looked down and saw a boy around the age of ten right infront of him._

**-****Standin right in front of me-  
-Was a little boy waiting anxiously-  
-Pacing round like little boys do-  
-And in his hands he held a pair of shoes-**

Sasuke blinked and examined the boy.' Whats a kid like him doing in here?' he asked himself. The bsmall boy who was very small for his age had black and blue spikey hair.

**-And his clothes were worn and old-  
-He was dirty from head to toe-  
-And when it came his time to pay-  
-I couldnt believe what I heard him say-**

_'I know that song' Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the boy who was humming a song under his breath._

**-Sir, I wanna buy these shoes-  
-For my mama, please-  
-Its Christmas eve and these shoes are just his size-  
-Could you hurry, sir?-  
-Daddy says theres not much time-  
-You see, hes been sick for quite a while-  
-And I, know these shoes will make him smile-  
-And I, want him to look beautiful-  
-If mama meets Jesus tonight-**

_The customer infront of the boy moved away and he stepped and polaced the shoes infront of the cashier with a big smile on his face. Wjen she told him the price he pulled out a small bag with what seemed like pennies in them._

**-He counted pennies for what seemed like years-  
-And the, cashier said Son, theres not enough here.-  
-He searched his pockets franticly-  
-Then he turned and he looked at me-**

_Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when the boy turned around and looked at him with shockingly blue eyes which had tears at their brims. Sasuke stared back at the boy who had his eyes locked with his. But he did not expect to hear what came out of the boys mouth. The boy said-_

**-Mama made Christmas good at our house-  
-Most years hejust did without-  
-Tell me, sir, what am I gonna do -  
-Somehow Ive gotta buy him these Christmas shoes-**

_Sasuke stared at him and let his words sink in. Then he did something that someone would have to tie him down threaten to cut off his head and probaly his man-hood to get him to do it he took out some money and placed it in the small boys hand._

**-So I laid the money down-  
-I just had to help him out-  
-And Ill never forget the look on his face-  
-when he said Mamas gonna look so great-**

_Then something hit Sasuke like a rock when he heard the boy sing the song out loud. The song was probaly his life story._

**-Sir, I wanna buy these shoes-  
-For my mama, please-  
-Its Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size-  
-Could you hurry, sir?-  
-Daddy says theres not much time-  
-You see, hes been sick for quite a while-  
-And I, know these shoes will make him smile-  
-And I, want him to look beautiful-  
-If mama meets Jesus tonight-**

_He then turned around paid the cashier who looked at Sasuke and gave him a warm smile and nod. The boy turned around and hugged him them with a quick 'Thank You Sir' he grabbed the shoes which were in a bag and ran off._

**-I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven love-  
-As he thanked me and ran out-  
-I knew that god had sent that little boy to remind me-  
-What Christmas is all about-**

_Sasuke threw the presents in his hand on the checking table and told the cashier 'I'll be back place them on hold for me' before he ran out after the boy. The boys words kept echoing in his head, Replaying over and over and over._

**-Sir, I wanna buy these shoes-  
-For my mama, please-  
-Its Christmas eve and these shoes are just him size-  
-Could you hurry, sir?-  
-Daddy says theres not much time-  
-You see, hes been sick for quite a while-  
-And I, know these shoes will make him smile-  
-And I, want him to look beautiful-  
-If mama meets Jesus tonight-**

_Sasuke had been running with after the boy for the last two minutes,and the small boy was suprisinly fast. The boy took a sharp corner and then opened a door and ran in. Sasuke slipped inside quietly he didn't know if the boy knew he was being followed or not. Sasuke around the small house to find the door the boy had walked into and walked in after him and was met with a kunai being held to his throat but soon it was dropped to the ground and he looked up to meet enbony eye like his "Itachi..." he whispered out. I_

_Itachi stepped aside without a word and gave him a slight push towards the bed where a figure lied under many covers. When Sasuke got the side of the bed next to the small boy he nearly had a heart-attack. Right there infront of him was a pale atually deathly pale Uzumaki Naruto and then it dawned him- he looked at the small boy with wide eyes and then back at Naruto who was looking directly at him with diming blue eyes._

_"T-Take....care of...him...." Naruto said in a soft voice so soft Sasuke was glad he could read lips. Naruto gave him a smile then looked back at the boy who had tears streaming down his face. The boy leaned his head towards Naruto's and his eyes went wide. Big blue eyes that belonged to the boy looked at Sasuke and then back at Naruto who had his eyes closed._

_The boy began to shake naruto while shouting "Wake up! momma please wake up! don't leave me yet please! don't leave me yet!" but it was no use Naruto laid there motionless even after all the shakes the boy gave him. The boy stepped back and ran into Itachi's arms and began to cry his heart out. Sasuke felt something warm touch his cheeks and he placed his finger on his cheek and blinked several times. He was crying. But the words that came from the boy's mouth through sobs ade him break-down._

_"I-I-I m-made m-m-m-momma l-lo-ok b-bea-utif-ful c-cause h-he's g-g-gon-na me-me-meet Jesus to-toni-tonight" he said between sobs. Itachi rubbed his back gently while looking at Sasuke with silent tears coming from his eyes also. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Itachi and gently grabbed the boy in his arms. He felt his neck being squeezed by small arms. He walked out after placed the white cover over Naruto face even in death looked alive even if pale also. Sasuke,Itachi and Sato stood from a moutain as they watch the small house get engulfed by flames. It seemed that even as the snow fell nothing could put out the fire. Sato was still crying in Sasuke arms. "Don't worry Sato;son...i won't leave you ever and one day we'll all by Christmas shoes and see Momma. When our time comes we'll all look beautiful and we'll meet Jesus one night"_

**-I want him to look beautiful-  
-If mama meets Jesus tonight- **

* * *

**What do you think? i know its sad but its being nagging me. I almost cried while i was writing this story but stopped myself. i hope you liked it and i apologized if i made any of you who read this cry.**

**-Hotanilover-**


End file.
